


A Funny Thing

by Jellybean96



Series: Bits and Things [20]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"my family owns the hotel your family is staying in" au</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Funny Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! Here's a new one for ya!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"Where are you going?"

Stopping in her tracks to the hotel room door, Skye turns around to see her father standing at the other end of the room, his suit jacket in his hand, getting ready to hang it up in the closet.

"Hey dad," she smiles at him with a small wave.

"Hi. Where are you going?" He grabs a hanger out of the closet and puts his coat on, placing it back in the closet.

"Down to the pool," she tells him, gesturing to the bag she has on her shoulder.

"Why? I thought we were going to hang out up here for a little while once your mother gets back?"

"No offense dad, but I just spent  _six hours_  on a plane with you and mom. I love you both, but all I want to do right now is go and relax poolside."

Phil sighs, "Fine. But we're all having dinner together tonight."

"Of course," Skye smiles. She turns back to the door and pulls it open, stepping out into the hallway and closing it behind her.

* * *

Stepping through the pristine, white metal gate surrounding the hotel pool, Skye looks around for a lounge chair to use. She spots one sitting unoccupied at the other end of the pool and quickly makes her way towards it.

Once she reaches it, she sets her bag down on the ground and hangs her towel on the back of the chair.

Pulling off her t-shirt, she shoves it into her bag and then sits down, pulling her tablet out of her bag. She lies back on the lounge chair, crosses her ankles, and holds her tablet up so she can look at it.

"Isn't using a tablet out here being a little counterproductive?"

Glancing up, she sees a guy standing directly in front of her chair, a white pool towel hanging around his shoulders. He's wearing dark blue swim trunks and black sandals. He's tall, with slightly tanned skin, short black hair, and dark brown eyes.

"Well I think that all depends on what I'm trying to do," she responds.

"You're at a pool," he tells her. "Isn't the point of being at a pool to go swimming?"

"Maybe for tiny children," she says back. "I'm just out here to relax and get away from my parents for a little while."

"Ooh, mommy and daddy problems," he moves to sit down on the edge of the chair next to her. He interlocks his fingers and then leans forward on his knees, "Do tell."

"And what makes you so sure I'm going to tell you anything?" She lays her tablet down flat in her lap.

"Because I know that deep down you're just dying to tell someone. You're obviously here with just your parents and you don't seem like the type to complain about your parents, to your parents."

"You think you have me all figured out, don't you?"

He just nods his head with a small smile.

She sighs, "I just spent six hours, non-stop, on a plane with my parents. So the last thing I want to do right now is be stuffed in our hotel room with them."

He smiles, "What? The hotel room not to your liking?"

She shrugs, "I've seen better." She lifts her tablet and looks down at it.

"I'm Grant," he tells her after a minute of silence between the pair.

She looks back up at him, "Okay." They're both quiet. "Oh, are you expecting me to tell you my name now?"

He nods his head again, "I was kind of hoping."

She sighs, "Fine. My name is Skye."

"Skye," he repeats. "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

She lets out a quick laugh, "Oh you are so ridiculous."

"How so?"

"You're a player. Is that why you come to these hotels? To seek out unsuspecting young girls and lure them in with your good looks and charm? Only to break their heart at the end of the day?"

He raises an eyebrow, "So you think I'm good looking and charming? Thank you very much."

She rolls her eyes at him.

"Well Skye, I can assure you I am not a player in any way. I never have been and I never will be."

"Mm-hmm. Of course."

"I'm serious," he smiles. "Let me prove it to you. Let me treat you and your parents to dinner tonight."

"And how is that going to prove to me that you aren't just trying to schmooze my parents so they'll let us run away together?"

"Now you want to run away together?" He sits up straighter and runs his hands down his shorts, "Geez, Skye. I didn't know you felt that way."

She rolls her eyes again, "Shut up."

He chuckles and holds his hands up in defense, "Sorry, sorry. Back to dinner. Let me treat you and your parents to dinner and it'll show you I'm just a genuine guy."

Skye purses her lips for a moment, thinking. "I don't see how, but fine. I'll ask my parents."

"Excellent," he smiles, standing up from the lounge chair. "When you have your answer, just let the front desk know. They can get the message to me."

"Okay," she says.

"Well Skye, it was a pleasure meeting you," he smiles down at her. "And I hope to see you tonight at dinner." He turns around and walks off back towards the hotel.

Skye just shakes her head and turns her attention back to her tablet.

* * *

"Hi there," Skye greets the man behind the reception desk.

"Hello," the man smiles kindly. "How can I help you?"

"Um, I have a message for someone who's staying here, but I don't know what room he's in. He told me I can just leave the message here."

"Do you know this person's name?"

"Grant," Skye tells the man and watches as he types at his computer.

"Last name?"

"He didn't say," Skye frowns. "But he was young, short black hair, brown eyes."

The receptionist perks up, "Ah, yes. I know just who you are speaking of."

"Awesome," Skye smiles. "You can tell him my parents said yes."

The man smiles, "I will be sure he gets your message. And also, he came by earlier and asked me to make sure you got this," he holds a folded piece of paper out to her.

She takes the paper from him and smiles gratefully, "Thanks." She gives him a small wave as she turns away from the desk and back towards the elevators.

Once she's inside the elevator, she unfolds the paper to read it.  _I knew your parents would say yes. :) Come by the hotel restaurant at 6:30_.

Skye just smiles and shakes her head as she folds the note and slips it into the back pocket of her shorts.

* * *

"Wow. This is an amazing restaurant," Phil comments as he and his family enters the in-hotel restaurant. "Really fancy. Probably really expensive as well. There's no way we can afford this."

"That's alright," Grant smiles as he approaches the small family. "I'm covering dinner tonight. And before you protest, it's fine. I assure you I can afford it."

"Alright," Phil says, somewhat hesitantly. "I'm Phil, by the way." He holds his hand out to the young man.

"It's nice to meet you, sir. I'm Grant."

"No need for the formal talk, Grant. Call me Phil."

"Alright, Phil," Grant smiles.

"Grant, this is my wife Melinda."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am," Grant smiles at the woman.

"Likewise," Melinda smiles at him. "And call me Melinda." He smiles and nods his head.

"And I assume you already know our daughter Skye," Phil says.

Grant looks at Skye and smiles at her, "We had the pleasure of meeting earlier today at the pool."

"You say pleasure, I say misfortune."

"Skye," Melinda warns her daughter.

"It's alright," Grant laughs quietly. "Now, how about we find our table?"

"That sounds great," Phil smiles.

"Great. Our table is right over this way," he turns and leads the group towards the back of the restaurant.

Skye steps in front of her parents to walk next to Grant, "Dude. What's with the nice guy routine?"

"I don't think I know what you mean."

"At the pool you were acting like you were super cool and stuff and all-that. And now you're just acting like a complete weirdo."

"So being a complete gentleman is suddenly weird?"

Skye nods her head, "Of course."

"Hmm. Well that's nice to know." He smiles down at her before straightening up and looking at her parents. "This is our table," he gestures to the fancy table behind him. "It's the best table in the restaurant."

"Looks expensive," Phil comments, earning him a quick slap on the arm from his wife.

Grant stifles a laugh, "I can assure you, Phil, the price is no problem."

"Alright," Phil lets out a sigh. "Shall we eat then?"

"Of course," Melinda grins. "That sounds like a great idea."

...

"So, Phil," Grant speaks up after he swallows some of his water, "what brings you all to Massachusetts?"

"Business," Phil replies. "Mel and I are on a business trip out here. Thought we'd make a family vacation out of it and bring Skye along."

"They forced me to come with," Skye frowns.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Melinda says to her daughter.

"Excuse me," the waiter approaches their table. "How is everyone enjoying their meals this evening?"

"Everything is excellent, Marco," Grant smiles.

"That's wonderful," Marco smiles. "Can I get any of you anything else?"

"I think we're okay," Phil says. "Thank you though."

"I want some dessert," Skye announces.

"Skye," her dad says. "I'm sure you'll be fine without it for one night."

"Oh it isn't a problem if she wants some," Grant tells Phil. "Like I said, I'm taking care of everything tonight."

"See dad," Skye speaks up. "Grant's taking care of everything. So I'm getting dessert." She looks up at the waiter and smiles, "What would you recommend?"

"Oh, Marco, give her my specialty," Grant says with a smile.

"Are you sure, Grant?"

Grant nods his head, "Absolutely. In fact, bring one for me as well." He looks over at Phil and Melinda, "Would you two like to try one as well?"

"Oh, no thank you," Phil smiles. "I think I've had more than enough tonight."

"Same here," Melinda smiles.

"Alright," Grant smiles. He looks up at Marco, "Just two of those then."

Marco smiles and nods his head once, "They'll be right out."

"Thanks Marco," Grant calls after the waiter as he makes his way towards the kitchen.

"So," Skye speaks, leaning forward and resting her forearms on the table, "what exactly is this specialty dessert you're having me try."

"You're just going to have to wait and see," Grant tells her. "It's a surprise."

Skye sighs, "You're really not going to tell me?"

Grant shakes his head, "Nope. All I will tell you is that it's very delicious. I invented it when I was a kid, but it's not on the menu, so no one knows about it."

"But now I know about it."

"True," Grant nods his head. "But I don't think you come here often enough to order it."

"Yes, but, who's to say I won't just tell everyone else here to order it?"

"I don't think you will," he says back.

She sits up and raises an eyebrow, "And what makes you so sure?"

"Because you seem like the type of person who actually likes the idea of having something secret that no one else knows about."

Before Skye can reply with another comeback, Marco approaches the table with two small desserts sitting on a silver tray. "Your desserts," he says as he places a dessert down in front of Grant and then in front of Skye.

"That was quick," Skye comments as she glances down at the dessert sitting in front of her.

"Yep," Grant responds, "the kitchen staff here is very,  _very_ efficient. Plus, they always have a few of these stocked up for me just in case I'm in the mood for one on short notice."

"You seem to have this place pretty well wired," she tells him. "You must stay here quite a bit." She scoops some of the dessert into her mouth.

He shrugs as he takes a spoonful of his dessert, "Well, my family owns the hotel, so yeah."

Skye's spoon clatters to the table and she drops her jaw. "Wait, your family  _owns_ this place?"

He just looks at her, "Um, yeah. You didn't know?"

"How on earth would I know that your family owns this place?"

He shrugs, "I thought it was obvious."

"Well it wasn't. You could have been a little more clear about that when we met."

"Sorry," he says sincerely. "It's just, usually when I tell people that my family owns this place, they always want some sort of perk or something. I thought you already knew so I didn't say anything. Though I did think it was kind of odd when you didn't ask for any kind of special treatment."

"I'm not one to exploit people like that. At least, not when I've first met them."

Grant chuckles. "So, are you mad at me?"

She purses her lips, "I'm not sure. I want to be mad, but this dessert is really good. So I'm torn."

"I can take the dessert away, if that'll make your decision easier."

She grabs the dish and pulls it closer to her, "No. This is going to stay right here and I'm going to finish it. Then I'll decide how I feel about you."

"Now you have feelings for me?" he smiles. "Geez, Skye. If I had known that giving you a tasty dessert was all it took, I would have brought this to you as soon as we met."

She shrugs, "Rookie mistake." He lets out a small laugh. Skye just smiles at him as she scoops up another spoonful of the dessert into her mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below.
> 
> Still looking for people who are interested in having their Twitter handle featured in an upcoming chapter of Luck of the Draw.
> 
> Also, who saw the 50th episode special video that Marvel released yesterday? I literally don't care about anything in that video except for Brett and Chloe. I mean come on, why do the writers insist on wasting their chemistry when they go and do things like that?
> 
> Another thing, if you guys ever have questions for me about any of my stories, or have suggestions or things, don't be afraid to ask/leave them. You can leave it for me here, drop me an ask/submission over on my Tumblr (skyeward-otp), or hop on Twitter and tweet at me (Gillybean729). Don't be shy. :)
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


End file.
